epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexschmidt711/Reverse Rap Battles: The Easter Bunny vs Genghis Khan
For Hallmark in denial! You're a fluffy b*tch mascot you're not in the Bible! Ha! Easter my ass, from New York to Japan! Now my DNA's in dudes I ravaged the land! From Poland to Korea and go back to your village. Why don't you get out of my face, you just like to pillage I give people candy, Jesus! Homeboy, we should keep it peaceful, no need for this meanness Take it easy baby and make a new coat! Then butcher your family, punch your teeth down your throat I'll bite off your tail and with a posse of peeps You going to attack me what? Your army is weak I drive a Mongol hoard but can't hear that you suck You've got two giant ears, you'll need more than luck Silly rabbit, to feel the Wrath of Khan Your bunny ass about, come on Ha! Stick it right up your vagina Watch me rub my foot for luck and couldn't keep you out of China The Great Wall, a fu manchu You've got a bucket on your head and what you gonna do? Pelt wearing barbarian Rapist, you ugly, I deserve to be arrogant! The Easter Bunny baby, my big ears flopping My little ears swinging and I invented hip hopping How you gonna battle? Rap Meanings (work in progress) For Hallmark in denial! (Khan gets straight to the point, stating that the Easter Bunny should stop denying he's from Hallmark.) '' '''You're a fluffy b*tch mascot you're not in the Bible!' (Khan points out that the Easter Bunny is not mentioned in the bible, which is true.) Ha! Easter my ass, from New York to Japan! (Genghis Khan conquered a lot of the world, though not New York or Japan. However, he does not care that the Easter Bunny gets to visit these places in his free time, as he does not care about Easter.) '' '''Now my DNA's in dudes I ravaged the land!' (Genghis Khan is believed to have had many descendants. Given that this DNA will never go away, this means the lands truly have been "ravaged".) From Poland to Korea and go back to your village. (The Easter Bunny tells Genghis Khan to stop conquering and go back to his village in Mongolia.) Why don't you get out of my face, you just like to pillage I give people candy, Jesus! Homeboy, we should keep it peaceful, no need for this meanness Take it easy baby and make a new coat! Then butcher your family, punch your teeth down your throat I'll bite off your tail and with a posse of peeps You going to attack me what? Your army is weak I drive a Mongol hoard but can't hear that you suck You've got two giant ears, you'll need more than luck Silly rabbit, to feel the Wrath of Khan Your bunny ass about, come on Ha! Stick it right up your vagina Watch me rub my foot for luck and couldn't keep you out of China The Great Wall, a fu manchu You've got a bucket on your head and what you gonna do? Pelt wearing barbarian Rapist, you ugly, I deserve to be arrogant! The Easter Bunny baby, my big ears flopping My little ears swinging and I invented hip hopping How you gonna battle? Category:Blog posts